The sight
by maartje87
Summary: Xena knew many man in her dark past. Now she only knows Gabrielle, but her past starts to hunt her....
1. Chapter 1

Tnx to the creators of Xena warior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

Chapter 1

Argo planted his hoofs deep in the black soil as xena jumped over his had and  
did her warrior cry. The villains who where attacking a young farmer left their pray  
to watch the darkhaired woman flying through the air. Xena landed on her feet and  
put her sword in front of her. She grinned. ' Boys, didn't your mother taught you  
not to play with your food.' The leader of the gang balded his fist. 'Get her!'  
Xena laughed out loud as the first man tried to attack. She blocked his sword and  
kicked him in the stomach. She felt the second aprouch from behind so she turned while  
putting her leg high into the air. The man got kicked into his face before he even  
noticed what happend, and he moaned while the ground came closer to his sight.  
A third and fourth man grabbed Xena by the arms, both at one side, as the first  
aprouched from the front. Xena kicked his sword out of his hands and now started to  
walk over his body. She pushed her foot into his face and tensed her body for the backflip.  
The to man had to releas her. Their jaws dropped when Xena landed behind them. She  
grabbed ther heads and made them bumb into eachother. Both man looked kinda  
dazzled while they sunk to the ground. The second man jumped on her back and started  
punching xena to the shoulder. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
'Stop that!' She hissed. She ducked and made the man fly over her head. ' it is  
anoying!' She said as he landed on his back. 'Xena.' The leader cried out.  
she watched him and founded he wasn't a big threat. 'Yeah, lets not make a big  
deal of it okay?' The four man got up from the ground and started running for their  
lives once they heard her name. The leader watched them as he jumped on his  
horse. He pointed his finger towards the younger woman. ' this isn't over yet!  
You'll hear me? Remember this face Xena! It will be the one that kills you!'  
He screamed while he rode of. She roled her eyes. Next she got to the farmer and  
kneeled beside him. 'Are you okay?' A simple nod. 'Yeah i think so. It just... my  
arm... it really hurts.' Xena took a look at it. 'It's broken' She said. 'But i can fix that!'  
Next she used presure-points to num the pain of the man. His face lit up.  
'The pain...It's gone!' Xena made face. ' Yeah that's just temporary. When i take it  
off it will hurt more!' Before the man could react she grabbed his arm and placed the  
broken bones back into posision. She grabt a tweek laying around on the road and  
searched for some clods to bind him but couldn't find any. 'Sorry for the shirt.' She  
just said. 'Huh?' The farmer reacted, but his question was already answered when xena  
ripped some strokes of it. She binded his arm. 'So, this should do!' She said. 'I'm going  
to bring the bloodflow back but that is going to hurt a little. Are you ready?' The man  
clanched his teeth and nodded. The warrior pinched him in the arm and the man screamed  
of pain. ' You'll live.' She said and whistled for Argo. 'Thank you xena!' The man yelled  
as he watched her ride of.


	2. Chapter 2

Tnx to the creators of Xena warior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

Chapter two

Gabrielle was on her knees. In front of her there layed a bunch of tweeks and she was using  
some stones to try and make fire. It took her some time because it had rained the day before,  
but finally the tweeks started to smoke and turned into fire in no time, with some of Gabrielles  
help. When she had finished that she grabbed a pan out of her bag and placed the fresh  
catched fish in it. She placed it on the fire and within minutes she could smell the fish. Right at  
that moment, as she aspected, Xena rode into the camp. She took a deep breath. 'Hmmm that  
smells lovely Gabrielle.' She said with her deep tone of voice. 'Forget it Xena!' The blond replied  
agresive. She was still angry that she couldn't come to join the fight. 'Fetch your own fish and  
fire.' Xena releashed Argo from his sadel while she secretly smilled. 'Come on. It was just a small  
riot. You can't be mad at me because I didn't take you with me. It was nothing we don't see  
every day!' Argo made his way to the river, to make sure he could get something to drink before  
his mistress desided to ride of again. 'It's not that you didn't take me with you Xena.' Gabrielle  
answerd. 'It's how you tread me. I'm not a child anymore!' Her voice raised at the last part.  
Her friend knew that Gabrielle always was put down by her family, who really tried to patronise her.  
'Gabrielle, we have had this discusion before.' She replied, knowing she was now at dangerous grounds.  
'I know you are not a kid, and you know that you are the person i would choose to back me  
up in a fight!' The blonde stared at the warior. 'It was a common fight Gabrielle. It was useless  
for us both to be there.' The girl sniffed. 'So you think i'm useless?' Xena could hit herself in the head  
right now. She came to sit by her friend. 'You know i don't think you're useless. I don't even know  
what to do without you! I just wanted you to make camp while i dealded with those man.' She placed  
her hand on the blondes knee. 'You could just ask...' The small girl whispered. She got up on her  
feet and walked towards Argo. The horse sniffed as the girl started to brush her manes. Xena  
watched her. Goddes, what was she going to do with this girl? She was so afraid to lose her or to  
hurt her feelings. It really botherd Xena. She has never felt this way about anyone before, not  
even for Marcus. And it was starting to get dangerouse. She was worried about Gabrielle getting hurt in  
a fight ore even worse… Killed. She knew things would go ugly if that would ever happen. The world  
would know the old Xena again, and she would be worse than ever before. The girl who triggered her  
the last time she went crazy, she barely knew. She grow font of the slave girl who saved her life many times.  
But she didn't knew her like she knows Gabrielle. It wasn't safe for her to be worried about another.  
It wasn't safe to have to watch two backs instead of one. She knew all her thoughts where crazy thoughts.  
Gabrielle was in fact capable enough to protect herself. She actually was one of the best fighters Xena knew.  
No common tuck would be able to beat her. Xena was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the  
man sneaking up on her. 'Xena!' She heard Gabrielle yell. The next thing she saw was the small girl running  
with her staff pointing at her. The warriors blue eyes spur open and in a reflex she ducked. She heard a sick  
making crack behind her and she saw Gabrielle doing a new trick she learned. She heard the body fall behind  
her. Xena got up on her feet and turned just fast enough to see a man run towards the trees. The bard just  
saved her but. 'You are getting pretty good at that swing.' The girl smiled. 'Not if you don't let me practice.'  
Xena sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Tnx to the creators of Xena warior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

Chapter 3

While Gabrielle entered her dreamscape Xena still lied with her eyes wide open.  
The sleep wouldn't come. The warrior knew she had to get some rest but she just  
couldn't stop thinking. If Gabrielle didn't safe her today… She didn't even heard the  
man entering. _What on Taurus is going on? Ares, are you playing games with me  
again? Because if you are…_ She knew he wasn't. This was her own fault. Callisto  
was right. She was addicted to Gabrielle. She didn't tell the bard about the conversation  
she and Callisto had.

It was in the cave where the crazy murderer was locked up to  
spent eternity. Xena had to release her from the agony to safe her best friend from a  
Goddess becoming Amazon which went totally hateful towards Gabrielle. They closed a deal.  
Callisto would help and in return she would get some of the Ambrosia. The blond warrior  
agreed instantly even though she really would love to kill Xena. 'You know. Always kinda had  
to look up to you.' She said with a laugh in her voice. 'But know…' Xena raised her eyebrow.  
'Now what?' She asked, almost as if she cared. 'O come on. All that love and care stuff  
you call upon yourself. It makes me sick!' The other warrior teased her, but stroke a nerve.  
'It makes you soft and easy to kill.' She grinned and played with a string of her hair. 'Face it  
Xena. You are addicted to that annoying little blond thing!' She laughed out loud when Xena  
reacted if she was slapped right into her face. 'She is not annoying!' She hissed between  
her clenched teeth. Callistos laughter got louder and much more insane. 'I rest my case.'  
She placed a kiss on Xena's mouth and left for the opening in the ceiling. Xena stood just frozen.

And now she lied next to Gabrielle, wondering what was going on. She had to stop those damn  
thoughts. She needed her rest. The warrior rolled over on her side. In front her lied Gabrielle. The  
bard was sleeping so sound that it held the dark haired captivated for a little while. By the Gods  
she was beautiful. The blond hair shinned deep into the moonlight and even her skin came to  
life in this typically light. She moaned a little and moved. Xena had to hold her breath since parts of  
the bards stomach was now shown. She saw the strong muscles underneath the skin. By the  
Gods… What was wrong with her? Xena went crazy. She was mad at herself, now she noticed she  
was checking out her best friend. She groaned and rolled over on her back again. 'Aargh,  
Aphrodity why are you doing this to me?' She moaned softly. 'Xena?' A small voice asked.  
The warrior jumped up and pulled out her sword immediately. 'Xena?' Gabrielle moaned again.  
The dark headed woman sighed. The blonde was just dreaming. She lowered her sword. 'What's wrong? Why won't you touch me?' Xena gasped for air. Gabrielle was dreaming of her, and the Xena of that dreams didn't touch the bard. 'Idiot!' Xena whispered to the imaginary Xena. She placed her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. The blond reacted just the way the warrior expected, so she duck just in time to avoid the fist. 'It's me Gabrielle.' The blonde breathed heavily. 'What's wrong?' She looked dazzled. 'Nothing is wrong, you just had a bad dream that's all. Go back to sleep now okay?' The bard nodded and lied herself back again. Xena herself went back to her bad also, finally her eyes started to feel heavy and she fell asleep. Gabrielle, on the other hand, stared at the stars. 'Bad dreams indeed.' She whispered into nothing. 'You rejected me when I showed you my true feelings…' Tears started to fill op her eyes. If her best friend ever found out how she was looking at her…


	4. Chapter 4

Tnx to the creators of Xena warior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

Chapter 4

Next morning both Xena and Gabrielle had black circles under their eyes. Both felt kind of uncomfortable around the other, but neither spoke about it. 'Lets go!' Xena said with a deep voice. She pulled the bard up on the horse. 'We have a long way to go.' She continued. She shivered when the blonde put her arms around her waist. She tried not to show so she kicked Argo in her side and they rode of.

In the woods a man looked at the odd couple. He was hidden so well that only some one with super trained senses could spot him. And only the could spot him if he opened his eyes. An Spartan assassin. Best of his kind. He was known as the worst of all assassins. A man who never failed, showed no remorse and always could find the biggest fear of his victims and used that to kill them. He was known as Toukdid and he was feared by all Spartans. And Toukdid was after Xena now. It didn't bother him that the woman was never really defeated before. Nor the stories that she seemed to be a half god. Myths and legends didn't trill him, they where for the common people. And besides that, he had fought half gods before, and won. He even defeated Hercules in a wrestling competition. The Turks gave him his name Toukdid. It mend fear. And fear he was, in flesh. And fear he would bring to Xena. One way ore the other!

Xena felt that they were being watched. She turned her head towards the woods. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 'Xena?' The bard asked. 'Hold one Gabrielle.' Xena replied bringing Argo to a gallop. 'What's wrong?' Xena nodded her head. 'Not now, we have to get out of her!' The warrior felt Gabrielle's muscles tense. She herself felt pretty nervous to. They where hunted, and Xena didn't like to be prey.


	5. Chapter 5

Tnx to the creators of Xena warior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

Chapter 5

Argo was worn out as they rode into Athens. 'Good girl.' The warrior said to her horse and petted her neck. She felt a lot safer in the streets of the packed town then she felt in the open fields. She turned to her best friend. The young Amazon queen looked quite pale. Xena raised her eyebrows. 'Is that man still following us?' The girl asked. The warriors jaw dropped. 'What man Gabrielle?' She asked carefully. 'The one, sitting in the woods. I saw him watching us. He was the reason we fled wasn't he?' The dark haired woman looked like she just had seen a ghost. This is impossible, this couldn't be. Did the girl saw him? Did she have the sight? She looked at her. By the Gods, she was changing so rapid, and all of it just in front of her eyes. Gabrielle imitated Xena's eyebrow raise while she was waiting for an answer. Xena just nodded.

Gods, she had never seen the warrior that scared before. She looked like see had seen a ghost when Gabrielle brought the up the man. She knew he was very well hidden back into those woods, but she clearly saw him. She had learned so much from the warrior. Tricks and tips to survive, to act on her instincts and to read between the lines. All those things that she needed to know to live with Xena. She remembered the first day she joined her friend. Gabrielle wasn't even able to defend herself. She was relying on the warrior to help her out time after time. She still was, but now she was able o hold the villains off until the warrior was there to safe her. Sometimes the warrior even needed to finish a fight. She had changed so fast. All because of her friend. But now she seemed to scare her. 'Xena? What's going on?' The hellish blue eyes watched her and turned into a stare. 'What did the man look like Gabrielle?' The blondes eyes spur open. She didn't see him!

Xena felt kinda ashamed to admit she didn't see the man. She felt her face flush at Gabrielle's reaction. She quickly looked away. 'You didn't see him, did you? Are you going blind again? We can get that flowerything her to fix your eyes right?' Xena nodded. 'Yes we can get it her and no Gabrielle I am not going blind again. And to answer your other question, no I didn't see him.' She ended in a whisper. 'But how?' The girl stuttered. 'I felt him, yes. Knew he was there, yes. But I didn't see him though. He's an assassin, one of the worst.' Gabrielle looked mixed up. 'You didn't see him, but you know who he is?' Xena smiled towards the tiny blond. 'Yep, I smelled hi,. He smells like horses and musk. And because I could feel his presents I could make up who he was,' Gabrielle raised her eyebrows. 'So? Who is he?' Xena looked away again. 'Marcus brother, Dalius.' She whispered. 'But you might know him as Toukdid.' She heard the queen gasp for air. A bounce made her turn to see Gabrielle lying on the floor, past out. She kneeled beside her friend. 'Gabrielle, wake up.' The little girl moaned. ' Wake up, it's going to be alright.' She opened her eyes and watched Xena. As soon as she realized why she was lying on the floor again she started to hyperventilate. 'Going to be alright? We are chased by the worst and most terrifying assassin in history and you are telling me the we are going to be fine?' Xena grabbed her arm and pulled her up on her feed. 'Yes Gabrielle. I know him, I know his ways. We can find a way out.' The girl swallowed hard. 'I just can't let him find out about my only fear.' She whispered so soft even the bard couldn't hear.

The bard on the other had wasn't calmed down as she usually was by Xena's magic words. Toukdid was the worst assassin she had ever heard of. Not only because he tortured his victims in terrible ways, but even his name mend fear. And he got that name for a reason. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered one of stories Lila used to tell her.

_The old crone didn't have much friends. She knew it was her own fault but she couldn't help it anymore. She had changed so much since her husband died. The people used to love her before, but one by one the turned from her because she could only nag. And now she found herself old and bitter. The last friend she had she betrayed by sleeping with her husband. Now she was al alone, just as she deserved. Now a days people looked cross at her when she walked the streets but no one looked as angry as Pesae did. The crone could swear her eyes spit fire every time she watched her. And they did. Pesae hated the crone so much after she found out that she had slept with her husband, she hated her with al her guts. And when she _

_found out that Toukdid was in town her choice was very easy. And by the gods he did his job good. The people found the crone locked up in her own house. Her hair had turned white as snow and her mouth was twisted in a horrible scream. Around her there were more than a thousand spiders. Harmless of course, but they had scared the woman to dead. Toukdid once confirmed he suited his name._

'Gabrielle are you coming?' The young queen waked up from her daydream and swallowed hard. 'Xena.' She whispered with a creek in her voice. The warrior looked concerned at her friend. 'I'm scared.' Tears fill up her eyes as the dark haired put her arms around her. 'I know, so am I Gabrielle.' She whispered into her ear. After that she kissed Gabrielle on her forehead. 'But we are going to get trough this, you hear me. It's what we always do isn't it?' The girl nodded. 'Come here.' Xena whispered and pulled the girl closer. She held her in a tight embrace. Gods this was hard. The reaction in her loin didn't make things easier. Oh, Gabrielle if you only knew, Xena thought to herself.

The Amazon, on the other hand, lied her head down against Xena's chest. She smelled the leather combined with the lavender odor of her friends skin. She thought her hearth was going to pound out of her chest. But what she heard inside of the warriors body confused her. Gabrielle's hearth wasn't the only one with the retime of galloping horses. Xena's hearth was also beating enormously fast. Could it be? No, she was probably just scared, wasn't she?


	6. Chapter 6

Tnx to the creators of Xena warior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

Chapter 6

Toukdid entered the stables where he saw Xena and Gabrielle last enter. He saw the horse at the end of the row. 'Argo.' He whispered. The ears of the animal turned into his way. 'You'll remember me don't you Argo?' The horse put her nose into the assassins hand to greet him. 'No girl, I won't kill you, don't worry about that. It would only upset Xena to see you dead, but not scare her. There's no fun in that, but the blond on the other hand.' He spoke to the horse. 'You are going to help me with that, aren't you?' He continued. 'Yeah, you are coming with me so Xena will get scared. She would be afraid that you will die, and so will be the blond. And if that happens, we got them where we want to don't we?' He grabbed the horse and put a halter on her head. 'And you are going to give her the message won't you?' The horse followed Toukdid without a doubt. This man always has been good to her.

Xena woke up in the middle of the night. She sharpened her senses. Was there anyone in the room? No, just Gabrielle sleeping sound. The warrior stood up. Why did she had the feeling something was terribly wrong? What was it? She scanned the outside surroundings trough the window. Nothing. Still her muscles were tense. The blackhead was ready for an attack. Movement behind her. She made a fist. 'Xena?' Gabrielle asked. The warrior sighed and turned around. The blond sat right up in her bed looking at her. She nodded her head. 'It's nothing.' She whispered. 'Go back to bed.' But instead of lying down the girl stood up and walked to her friend. She placed her hand on the strong arm. Xena felt her skin tingle under her touch. 'If it's nothing, then why are you so tense?' Gabrielle spoke with a sot voice. Xena could only turn her head away looking outside into the forest. 'I don't know. I just have the feeling something is wrong.' Gabrielle came to stand behind her. She put her arms around the waist and placed her head on the strong build shoulders. 'Don't you see anything?' She asked. 'Nope.' Xena answered with a creek in her voice. By the Gods what was this woman doing to her. 'Come to bed with me.' The blond said, and for a second Xena misunderstood. Be careful Xena, that isn't what she mend. 'I can't.' She put herself into a warrior state of mind. 'I have to be ready if something happens.' Gabrielle shook her head. 'Nothing is going to happen tonight Xena.' The warrior broke free from the grasp, turned around and took her friend by the shoulders. 'Now, Gabrielle take a good listen to me. In my past I wouldn't have worried about one more dead person or less. I just couldn't care. Until I found you. You changed me. I can't let anything happen again when I am able to stop it. I have to be ready for…' The bard placed her finger on Xena's lips and the woman stopped talking. 'Don't do that.' The girl spoke with a soft loving voice. The warrior looked at her with the question in her eyes. 'Don't take the weight of the world on your shoulders. You are not responsible for every human being.' She forced her to look straight back. The warrior could only lower her eyes. 'I couldn't forgive myself if anything would happen on my behalf.' The bard sighed. 'How could I get you to shut up and stop worrying?' Xena swallowed hard. She had a few ideas. She looked into her friends eyes. Just in time she could stop herself from kissing her. 'Go to sleep Gabrielle.' The girl smiled and pulled Xena into an embrace. 'Not If you won't.' She placed her head against her chest. They spoke no more.

Gabrielle woke up in her bed. Xena was lying next to her. Her arm around her waist. She couldn't quite remember they went to bed so the warrior must have put her there. She was glad the warrior got some rest herself to. She watched her. By the god what a beauty. She let a string of black hair go trough her fingers. It was so soft. She softly moaned. How could she let this happen? How could she fall in love with her best friend? Xena slowly opened her eyes and smiled. 'Good morning.' Gabrielle whispered. 'Morning.' The warrior replied. And for a second Gabrielle imagined they where lovers which just had a very heavy night.

'Hey girl are you ready to go to Minneapolis?' Xena said entering the stables. She walked to Argo's box. 'What's wrong girl. No good morning today?' She smiled. The horse must have been mad at her for making such a haste yesterday and planning such a long journey the day after. Still no reply. Xena peaked around the corner. The box was empty.

Gabrielle could hear the scream at the market. Xena! She dropped the fruit she wanted to buy and ran to the stables. She found the warrior on the floor with Argo's blanked. Argo herself… was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Tnx to the creators of Xena warior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

Chapter 7

With Argo gone Minneapolis was out of the picture. Xena sat in the barn half of the day, with Argo's blanket. For the first in long time the warrior cried again. Gabrielle tried to comfort her but there was no reaction. After two hours the warrior asked for some time alone. Gabrielle just nodded and didn't show how much it hurt her that her friend didn't want to share her grief with her. She walked outside into the hot sun. Though she was sweating under the warm weather a cold chill ran over her spine. She could feel the hairs in her neck stand up. Somebody was watching her. But wherefrom? She looked into the forest out of instinct. Did she just hear Argo? She looked around. The people of Athens just went on like any regular day. But Gabrielle felt if she was standing al alone in the streets. Al alone and unprotected. She lifted a staff of the ground ready to protect herself. She saw nobody. It was like the streets where empty but in the corner of her eye deep into the woods she saw white manes. 'Argo.' She whispered. Al of the sudden the streets where full again. The bard blinked her eyes, what did just happen?

Xena got up on her feet. Her fists where still balled with anger. How could Toukdid do this to her? He knew the horse mend the world to her. And she knew that was the exact reason why he did this. It was to lure here into his grounds. Where he could fight her on his terms. But it wasn't going to work. Xena knew his plan and she also knew Toukdid loved Argo to much to hurt her. She just couldn't understand why he wanted to kill her. Yes she has been dating his brother, who died in her arms. But did he hold that against her? Did he think she killed Marcus? Suddenly she heard a sound outside followed by a terrible scream. 'Gabrielle!' The warrior grabbed her chakram and rushed outside. 'Gabrielle?' She screamed, her eyes wide open. 'Gabrielle…' People watched Xena while she ran to the towns squire. She found the bards scarf laying on the ground, but the girl herself was nowhere to be seen. 'Toukdid!' The warrior screamed in fury. 'I warn you Toukdid, if you lay as much as one finger on that girl…' She hissed. Inside it felt like her whole soul was torn apart. Her friend, who had to put up with so much of her crap, was now endangered because of her. Xena wished she was never born.

A sharp pain flashed trough Gabrielle's head. Slowly she opened her eyes. What happened? 'Xena?' Her voice cracked. Damn her head was pounding like crazy. Her arms where soar but when she tried to lift them she noticed they where tight up together. 'By the Gods…' She whispered. Then, out of nowhere, she felt something pushing against her back. Gabrielle quickly turned her head in fear. 'Argo!' A sigh escaped out of her mouth. 'He girl, how did you get here?' She asked the horse. 'The same way you did.' A deep voice replied. The bards hearth jumped and she made a little scream. A dark feature came walking towards her out of the bushes. 'Toukdid.' She whispered. He just smiled. 'So you know me... Good that saves me the introduction.' What where her changes to escape? Gabrielle's mind where working fast. Could she get Argo on her hand? Probably not, since Toukdid was petting her and she seemed to like it. 'So, Gabrielle.' He said kneeling besides her. 'Did you know that you are Xena's greatest fear?' The blonde frowned. 'She is so afraid to loose you. Can't you smell that fear? Can't you see it? You have the sight I know it. You saw me in the woods.' She tried to get up but he pushed her down again. 'What are you talking about?' She sneered. 'Don't try to play games with me Gabrielle!' He grabbed her by the throat. 'Ore do you want to die slow and painful?' He smirked and smacked her head back on the floor. The girl moaned. 'Yeah, you'll die. You heard it correctly.' He continued before she could reply. 'That's going to happen anyway. Xena's biggest fear will come true. I'm just working out the how. I could beat you to dead I think…' He went on while Gabrielle swallowed had. 'But it al depends on you no, doesn't it. I could make it al painless for you. Slit your throat and let you bleed to dead.' The bard laughed sarcastic. 'I doubt that's painless.' Toukdid pulled her up at her feed in one yank. He pushed her right in front of him and made her walk. 'Let me know, when it happens…' He just replied. 'Why are you doing this?' He groaned but didn't answer her. 'Has it to do with Marcus?' He stood still and gave Gabrielle the possibility to turn a round. He stood frozen. 'She tolled me you are his brother Dalius…'


	8. Chapter 8

Tnx to the creators of Xena warrior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

Chapter 8

Xena went totally crazy. Her best friend gone, because of her. What would Toukdid do to her? He obviously found out how important Gabrielle was to her. Why else should he take her? She had to save her before things would go ugly. But how? Toukdid was a master of disguise, he would notice her imminently if she would follow his trail. But she couldn't leave her friend in het hands of a cold blooded murder now, could she? Suddenly she reminded something Lao Ma thought her. 'To become with your environment you need to breath it. Except your place and become.' She sunk into a deep meditation as she reached for her inner self. 'Gabrielle, I am coming for you. Don't worry, hang in there.' She send out the message and got up. There was lots of work to do.

Toukdid held Gabrielle at her hair and dragged her after him. He pushed her against a tree and smacked her in the face. The bard could feel her lip split and the taste of blood filled her mouth. She spit it out and looked her offender right in the eyes. 'So Xena told you about me huh?' He clenched his teeth. 'Did she tell you that I am the bad guy? Going crazy killing people because my wife has cheated on me with my best friend?' The bard held her tongue. Xena told her nothing but his name and about his relationship to his late brother Marcus. They where twins, never separated till Xena showed up. 'I guess she did. But I bet she didn't tell you that she was the one telling me I had to revenge myself. She was like me once. She made me Gabrielle. Did she tell you about that?' The blond girl gasped for air. Toukdid just grinned. 'Xena has had her bad times. She told me about them. But she has changed. And so can you Dalius. Just embrace the love that you have inside. You don't have to continue like this.' He groaned and smacked her in the face again. He kept on hitting her. Gabrielle gasped for air again as Toukdid hit her in the stomach. She felt on the ground but it didn't stop the man. He kicked her in the head and the bard felt herself slipping away. Just in those last moments she heard Xena's voice. 'Just hang in there.' Then everything went black.

Toukdid was sitting on his knees and prayed. For the first time in ages he prayed. He had lost his temper. This tiny annoying little blonde thing made him, Toukdid, king of feelings, lose his temper. This has never happened before. How could this be possible? He looked at her face. Even though it was beaten up, it still was the face of an angel. The way she spoke of love… Who was she? Who did he hurt so badly? Was she in favor with the Gods? She had touched him when she spoke his name. The way she spoke of Marcus. Full of honor. She clearly never met him, his beloved brother.

Xena ran to the forest. Her feet where light, her speed was incredible. She was hard to be seen. One with the forest. She was closing in on Gabrielle and Toukdid, she felt it. Al of the sudden she just stopped. Her feet moved no more. She had arrived. She started climbing into a tree and then she saw it. She saw Toukdid on his knees. His head lifted towards the sky. His lips moved. 'Is he praying?' She whispered to herself, her face looked disgusted. She clearly saw a tear roll down his face. Xena was shocked, in all the years she knew him as Dalius, she never saw him cry. He looked touched, almost like Marcus. She watched him and started to feel sorry for him when she suddenly saw him watching at something, no someone. A girl, all beaten up and bloody. Xena gasped for air and hold the branch tight because she almost fell out of the tree. 'Gabrielle.' Was she? O no, by the Gods, not Gabrielle! 

She felt a dark and cold cloud filling her body. Anger took over. She jumped out of the tree screaming like a banshee.

Toukdid felt that somebody was watching him. Before he could react he heard a famous warrior cry. He stood up and grinned. 'Xena, how nice of you to drop by.' He said, still showing his back. A jump to the side saved him from the broad sword. He turned swiftly and pulled out his own. 'You look good.' He smiled. 'You still look like scum' She clenched her teeth. 'Dead scum soon enough!' She ran towards him, attacking him with her sword. A classing sound scared the birds away as Toukdid blocked her. He kicked the warrior in the stomach. She collapsed but rolled away before her enemy could hit her. She jumped back on her feet keeping a close eye on Gabrielle, who still laid against the tree. Toukdid pushed his sword towards her. She easily blocked and reacted with her own attack. This kept on going for several moments. Toukdid was worn out by the time Xena finally got warmed up. She felt so much of the bitterness inside her. And her behavior was drawn to it like a mot to a flame. It burned deep inside. Anger, hate, fear, pain, it was all present. Like a big ball of energy deep inside her. She opened her mouth and screamed. She kept screaming, kept hitting. She kicked Toukdid in his face. She did this with so much force he felt on his back. He didn't get any change to get back on his feet. Xena made a salto and landed with two feet on his stomach. Toukdid grin disappeared when the dark-haired warrior placed the end of her sword against his troth. 'Why?' She asked between her clenched teeth. 'Why did you kill Gabrielle?' Toukdid held his tongue. He knew Xena in her bad days, before she al went goody two shoes. He knew how crazy she could be. But he never, ever, saw her like this. But Xena didn't except the silence, she wanted her answers. The end of her boot flashed before Toukdids eyes as he could hear his nose crack. 'Answer me!' She screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Tnx to the creators of Xena warrior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

Chapter 9

'Answer me!' Gabrielle heard Xena's voice. It was echoing through her head. What just happened? She tried to open her eyes but she just couldn't. 'Did you ever look at that girl?' A male voice replied. Who is he? Her brains crushed. She couldn't remember. Why was she lying here? 'She is like an Goddess Xena. Haven't you seen that glow around her?' The warrior groaned. Was she endangered? Gabrielle fought against her own body and kept trying to open her eyes. She needed to help her friend. 'I know it! I always did. She is the one who brought light into my life. She saved my soul and many others. You just killed all the goodness in this world Toukdid. And you are going to pay for it!' Gabrielle heard a cracking noise and the man screamed. Toukdid… Suddenly she remembered. Marcus, Dalius, Xena… It all rushed through her brains with an enormous speed. 'Why… why did you do this to me?' The warrior sounded like an wounded animal. Dalius answered with a broken voice. 'It was not your fear I killed Xena, it was my own. She has the sight! She looked right into my soul.' Slowly her eyes opened and Gabrielle could see through her lashes. 'No, no, no!' The warrior screamed. 'Gabrielle is mine, and mine alone. She is the best part of me Dalius. You killed the goodness in me!' She stopped screaming and Gabrielle could see the fear on the man's face. 'You know I don't fear my bad side… You have lost Dalius. You killed half of me but still lost.' She grinned. 'How do you want to die? With lots of pain or lots and lots of pain?' She lifted her sword. 'Anything left to say?' Gabrielle tried to push herself up. She needed to stop Xena, she couldn't let her friend be taken over by the darkness. She needed to hurry. She could see the clouds coming together and turn black as if the Gods knew what was going on. 'Are you going to slaughter me like you did with Marcus?' His voice was soft but tricky. 'I loved Marcus with all my heart. He died in my arms, but as a changed man Dalius. He was touched by Gabrielle's light and changed. You two are nothing a like! See you in Tartarus!' Once again she lifted her sword and at the highest point she dropped it again to rush it through his stomach. 'No!' Gabrielle gave everything she had to scream, and Xena gave everything to stop the sword. Toukdid, who had closed his eyes tight, peaked through one eye. He sighed relieved. Xena stood frozen, how could it ever be. 'Gabrielle?' A soft moan replied. In one movement Xena put away her sword and stood by Gabrielle. She kneeled beside her and took the girls head into her arms. 'Gabrielle, please… open your eyes.' Xena never sounded so frightened. The bard slowly opened her eyes again. 'Xena?' Tears ran down her face. 'I am here, and I never let you go.' Toukdid softly got up his feet and rushed into the forest. At the last moment Xena watched him, but she couldn't care anymore. They would meet again once… She let her hand groom the bards hair. 'You did it Xena.' The blonde spoke softly. 'Did what?' the warrior replied. 'You fought of the dark sight in you…. I saw it.' The bard smiled, showing her bloody teeth. _She has the sight!_ Dalius voice ran through Xena's head. 'You see a lot don't you?' Gabrielle nodded, and for a moment she wanted to say that she saw how beautiful her friend looked. How much love she saw in her. He she watched her wash herself in the river. How she looked at her muscles tighten when she rode Argo. How jalousie she was when she saw her making out with any man. But she didn't… She couldn't. It would mean the end of them. The things she felt, she couldn't see Xena feeling them.


	10. Chapter 10

Tnx to the creators of Xena warrior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

Chapter 10

Xena tucked Gabrielle tightly in. 'Make sure you sleep tight tonight. The herbs I gave you should control the swellings and heal some of your wounds overnight. It also softens your bruises.' Gabrielle smiled. 'Thank you Xena.' The warrior laid off her armor. _She has the sight. _The words once more echoed through her head. _O my beloved, if you could only see. I hope you can't see… It would be the end of our friendship. I know you love me, but not like I love you. It will always frighten you. It would scare you away. Please don't see what I need to see in you. _Her mind went on and one. 'What is bothering you?' Her voice startled the warrior. She felt like she was caught doing something illegal. 'I…I…' Gabrielle looked so intense at her. Xena had to turn away. 'I hate myself, because I let you get caught by Toukdid.' She lied. 'I should have been there to protect you!' A sigh from the blonde. 'You and the weight of world Xena.' Xena turned her head fiercely. 'I should have hot your back!' the bard shook her head. 'You saved me Xena. So many times you saved me. You always watch my back.' Tears filled up her eyes. _Why is she crying? _The warrior thought to herself. _Is it because of me? I was too late. Much too late. If I didn't send her away when I was crying over Argo… What have I done? _'Xena stop it!' A voice spoke with fire. 'Stop blaming yourself for everything. You saved me! You are my friend, what more can I ask of you?'

'What more can I ask of you?' She spoke the words, letting Xena know that there were no strings attached. But, by the Gods, she wanted so much more. She needed so much more. She wanted Xena, needed her. Needed to feel her body against the body of the warrior. She wanted to hear her heart beating. She needed her kisses and her touches. She needed the warrior. She needed to tell her, but how?' Tears started to roll over her face. 'Just don't stop being my friend.' She whispered. She saw the face of her friend turn in a mask of pain. 'How could I Gabrielle?' She spoke with her deep tone voice. 'I love you!' Those words, the ones the bard needed to hear so much, they hurt her so much. Being so close to something you know you can't have… She turned her face away.

Xena was shocked by the intensity she spoke. 'I love you!' For a second she thought she saw Gabrielle's eyes lit up, but then she turned her head away, leaving Xena in despair. 'I love you to.' She replied in a soft whisper. The warrior didn't know what to think. Was it too late? But then she saw the bards shoulders shook. 'Gabrielle?' Xena asked afraid. 'I… I am sorry. Please forgive me… I..' She could hear her cry. 'Xena please, say that you will stay with me, be my friend no matter what will happen.' Her voice sounded scared. Xena needed to know what was going on. Was it what she thought it could be? She couldn't ask, afraid for her answer. 'I promise.' She just replied.

That night the blond had a dream. Calisto visited her in a form of an Angel, just like the last time she saw her. 'Gabrielle,' The blond warrior spoke with a sweet voice. 'Don't deny or ignore the gift I gave to you.' She smiled and the light around her sparkled. 'What gift?' The bard asked surprised. 'The sight Gabrielle, the sight I gave you.' The girl was startled. _That's how… _'I don't deny it.' The warrior placed her hand on her check. 'Then why do you refuse to see?' Again it confused Gabrielle. 'Refuse to see what?' She asked a little scared. 'Watch.' The angel spoke and she opened her other hand just before Gabrielle's eyes.

In a flesh she saw Xena. 'I love you!' The words where intense. She saw herself bathing and she saw Xena was watching her. But she saw something else to. Something in Xena's eyes, she was longing to see for so long. Love… and lust. She saw herself sleeping again while Xena laid awake beside her. She saw the warrior putting her hand just above her skin and pulling it away again with despair in her eyes. She saw how the warrior was talking to the Gods, asking them why. Why she was in love with Gabrielle.

Calisto closed her hand. Gabrielle was shocked, could it be true? 'Is this… is all of this real?' She asked a little frightened. 'Yes, yes it is. Don't be scared Gabrielle, tell her how you feel and things will work out just fine!' She kissed her on the cheek.

Gabrielle woke up. Xena was watching her.


	11. Chapter 11

Tnx to the creators of Xena warrior princess. Lets make it clear that  
I don't own any of the characters, but love them just the same.  
Have fun with the story... and write me a review :-D

This is the last chapter of the story. Tnx to all of you who have read it, and for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Xena was shocked when Gabrielle opened her eyes. There had been no signs of her waking up. She felt caught again, but the girl just smiled. 'I had a dream.' She spoke in a soft voice. Xena held her tongue waiting for her friend to continue. 'It was about you.' She said. 'Oh…' Was all the warrior could pronounce. 'Dou you want me to tell you about it?' She nodded. 'Come over here.' Xena could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she sat herself down next to her friend. Gabrielle place her hand on the warriors cheek. 'It was a good dream.' She told her. 'Calisto came to tell me something.' Xena swallowed hard. The thought of Gabrielle dreaming about Calisto hurt her. 'What did she tell you?' she asked quietly. Gabrielle's hand moved from her check to the back of her neck. She softly pulled Xena closer. The warrior felt her heartbeat increasing. As if it happened in slow motion she saw the bards face coming closer. And there it was, her releasing moment, as the blond placed her lips on Xena's mouth. With her tongue she softly made an opening and finally the warrior tasted the sweetness of her friend. No, her lover!

The end.


End file.
